Many tools currently on the market are composed of an elongate shaft that is connected to a working device or implement. A few suitable examples of these sorts of tools are shovels, mops, paint rollers, rakes, and hoes. As one example of use, an operator pushes the implement, such as a shovel head, into the ground by gripping the elongate shaft at the top end with one hand while gripping the elongate shaft in the middle with the other hand and thrusting the shovel head into the ground with the operator's foot. The operator then pivots the elongate shaft backwards to load the shovel head with soil. The user then pulls upwardly on the elongate shaft with their lower-positioned hand and tosses the accumulated material to a desired location. This activity exerts considerable strain on the operator's back and shoulders, due largely to the fact that the operator must repeatedly bend over, grip the middle section of the elongate shaft and stand up straight as the operator pulls upwardly on the shaft to lift and toss the accumulated material from the shovel head.
Thus, there exists a need for a handle attachment assembly that reduces the need to bend while performing a variety of tasks when using tools with elongate shafts both indoors or out. Further, there exists a need for a handle attachment assembly that is adaptable for use with a wide variety of different diameters of shafts and which attaches to the elongate shafts with a high degree of holding power.